gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Child Star
Child Star is the ninth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and seventeenth episode overall. It will air on February 27, 2015. This episode is written by Ned Martel and directed by Michael Hitchcock. Spoilers Source Plot *Sue still harbors an unrequited crush on the school district’s Superintendent, and gives his thirteen-year-old nephew – the precocious, demanding, and surprisingly talented Myron Muskovitz (played by J.J. Totah) – free reign to avail himself of New Directions’ auditorium and talent as he prepares an elaborate musical performance for his upcoming Bar Mitzvah. Will and Rachel seize the opportunity in the hopes it will help the glee-clubbers bond in preparation for Sectionals. Despite their obvious differences, gleeks Roderick and Spencer discover they have something in common… they each need the other’s help to overcome seemingly insurmountable obstacles. While the doughy Roderick is in desperate straits trying to measure up to the rigorous physical standards Sue demands of her students, Spencer is equally desperate to catch the eye of Roderick’s bookish lab partner, who seems utterly unimpressed with the gay jock. The two strike an unlikely alliance, but they make minimal progress in their tasks until fate intervenes and an act of faith takes center stage. Meanwhile, Mason grows increasingly frustrated when his attempts to flirt with Jane are constantly being thwarted by his dominant and controlling twin sister, Madison, forcing him to finally stand up for himself, with unexpected results. Scene Spoilers *Kent Avenido will make a cameo as Howard Bamboo in this episode and has a scene with Lea. Source *Billy was in the studio. (1/7) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Chris was on set on 1/9. Source However this could be for future episodes. *Glee is looking for an caucasian stand in for Myron for 1/12, possibly 1/13, and additional days next week. Source Source 2 *Laura was in the studio. (1/9) Source However this could be for future episodes. *J.J. Totah was in the studio. (1/11) Source *Noah was in the studio. (1/12). Source However this could be for future episodes. *Laura and Marshall were on set. (1/13) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Chord was in the studio. (1/13) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Billy, Jane, Laura, Marshall, and Samantha were on set. (1/14) Source Source 2 However this could be for future episodes. *Glee is looking for non union, 18-20 year old, caucasian men and women for 1/19 and 1/20. Source However this could be for future episodes. *Glee is searching for some Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel types for 1/24. Source Source 2 However this could be for future episodes. *Brittany, Becca, Chord, Jane, Laura, Lea, Marshall, Matthew, Noah and Samantha were on set. (1/20) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Source 8 *Lea was on set. (1/21) Source Source 2 However this could be for future episodes. Songs Source Source 2 * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, Child Star. Guest Cast Source Source 2 *Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Noah Guthrie as Roderick *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris * J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz Gallery Tumblr nh2u1sqlsY1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ni6rv6VhAH1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr niht47b5NC1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nihxze9ODl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nihxi2XdNt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Chord565852.jpg Tumblr niikzbHFjr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr niimq5u9Dk1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr niic4sq0vB1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 10931143 878368878876525 4038102209094857788 n.jpg B76n6mbIgAAhzXY.jpg Tumblr nik134FUNt1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nik134FUNt1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nikap5iRi71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikaqoRKMd1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikau1AQyc1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikam92WKv1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikhj8tv3o1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nijzviJfbE1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nilottzT091r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nilottzT091r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nipk6q9Euw1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nipkhyzTad1u8w8zzo1 500.jpg Tumblr niyub0gNSD1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 10945546 694510280660410 6488063061470327833 n.jpg 10959696 694510387327066 8727418953079302890 n.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go1 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go5 400.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go2 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go4 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go3 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go6 500.jpg Tumblr ni6yazUC4G1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Cet1yCz.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention